When Truths Are Revealed, Some Still Decive
by Volixagarde
Summary: A potential asks Andrew what everyone means when they mention the time everyone sang. Andrew gives a brief explanation, but later recalls to himself what happened between him and Warren during the event. (Sometime after Storyteller)


Summary: A potential asks Andrew what everyone means when they mention the time everyone sang. Andrew gives a brief explanation, but later recalls to himself what happened between him and Warren during the event. (Sometime after Storyteller)

(Written from Andrew's Perspective)

"Hey, Andrew," One of the potentials says, touching my shoulder. She catches me by surprise, and I drop the bowl of cereal I'm holding. Thank Yoda it didn't shatter.

"What?" I ask, picking the cereal back up. I turn to see it's Vi asking the question.

"I heard Buffy mention the time everyone broke out into song. What's that about?" Vi asks.

"Oh yes, good times, good time," I sigh.

"Yeah, what did happen with that?" Amanda asks, joining Vi. "I mean, I did end up singing about math in school, but what caused it?"

"Well, you see, a bit over a year ago, a demon was summoned that forced everyone to break into song, revealing their true emotions," I say. "Everyone sang, truths came out, that sort of thing,"

"Who summoned the demon?" Vi asks.

"Was it you? I mean, you did dabble in demon summoning for a bit," Amanda says.

"No, no, it wasn't me who summoned it," I laugh. "Everyone thought it was Dawn because she was wearing a talisman required to summon the demon. Even the demon kid, and it tried to make his beautiful queen of hell. But in a twist of fate, it was Xander, who summoned him to see if his impending marriage to Anya would succeed. The demon left, not wanting Xander to be his queen,"

"Wow," Vi said.

"I did, however, play a key role in defeating it," I start to boast.

"No, you didn't," Buffy says, walking in and leaning against the door frame. "You weren't even a scooby yet,"

"Am, am I one now?" I ask. Me, a Scooby? Yay!

"No," Buffy says, shaking her head.

Oh.

"How was it defeated?" Amanda asks.

"It just kinda... left," Buffy shrugs.

"Oh," Vi sighs.

"Hey, Andrew, pretty soon you should get to, like, being a training dummy or something," Buffy says, walking away.

"Also, one more thing. That's when Buffy and Spike shared their first kiss!" I say quietly after she's gone.

"Really?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Apparently there was singing and rising music and everything!" I say.

"I told you not to tell anyone that," Spike sighs, walking in.

"Hey, what kind of songs did you sing, Spike?" Vi asks.

"Not important," Spike says, walking off.

"Hey Andrew, did you sing anything?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, me and the Trio sung about which is better: Star Wars, Star Trek, or Doctor Who," I shrug. "We eventually decided they were all great,"

The two girls shrug and walk off, probably to train.

That night, as I lay awake in a reclining chair in the living room because it's the only place I can sleep, I think of what happened that night. Sure, there was the pop hit about nerdy sci-fi TV shows, but there was another.

A love song about me and Warren.

I can still recall every word of it. The song, the dance, the rising music kiss at the end.

That was our first kiss. Our first sign of love. I still remember every detail about it, the way his lips felt, the way he held me.

It's kind of funny, really. When it first happened, I thought the songs could only be true. At least mine were.

Warren lied. He never loved me. He used me. He lied to me.

I guess when truths are revealed, some still deceive.

I find myself starting to cry. Warren.

Even though I know the monster he is, no, was, I'm still in love with him. When Willow took on his appearance, I wanted it to be him, I really did.

"Andrew?" A girl's voice asks. I look up and see Amanda standing by my chair. "Are you okay?"

"Just... going through a bad time," I say.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asks.

"No,"

"Oh. Okay," Amanda sighs. "If you do, I mean, I'll listen,"

"If you guys are gonna have a heartfelt conversation," Rona groans from the couch. "Please go outside?"

"I'm, I'm good," I mutter.

Warren. I killed my only friend for his ghost, and it wasn't even him.

"Well, good night, I guess," Amanda says, patting my shoulder and walking off.

I suppress my sadness and drift off to sleep, the song I sang playing in my head.

Andrew: _Why can't I hide it? / Why do I want to? / I can't deny it / I just want you._

Warren: _Don't you understand? / I want you too. / Andrew, take my hand. / So much left to do._

(Ugh. I know the lyrics are shitty. Feel free to suggest better ones in the review)


End file.
